


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by Lucky107



Series: In the Ghetto [7]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: The first traces of dawn shine through the dusty windowpane in filters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Girl - The Temptations - 1965

The first traces of dawn shine through the dusty windowpane in filters, a cool heat tickling Briana's cheek and coaxing a gentle awakening. She's vaguely aware that the elbow she's been using as a pillow isn't her own, but the warm breath that tickles the back of her neck still entices a shiver.  
  
An arm, draped over her naked middle, pulls her closer - possessive - and the curve of her spine fits like a puzzle piece against Daniel's front. He plants a featherlight kiss on the shell of her ear and whispers, "Mornin'."  
  
"Mornin'," Briana echoes, half-mocking and half-too-hungover-to-care.  
  
Daniel chuckles in response, a quiet rumble akin to distant thunder, and the soothing vibrations against her back steer Briana back towards sleep. Relaxing into his embrace, their fingers entwine over her bare belly and he sighs into stray wisps of her red hair.  
  
Any notions of getting up that they may have entertained fizzle out as, before long, they've all but fallen back asleep in the warmth of each other's embrace.  
  
At least until the door is nearly kicked off its hinges.  
  
Both Briana and Daniel spring upright in perfect unison, haphazardly sharing the thin sheet between them. There, standing in the form of a heavy silhouette in the doorway, is Daniel's father.  
  
"Christ, Da—"  
  
"You two are like a pair of goddamn rabbits," Thomas Burke reprimands, amusement and frustration fighting for dominance. "Get some clothes on and get the hell out of my shop, the both of you."


End file.
